callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Ops (level)/Transcript
Cutscene#1 Scenes of a VTOL flying overhead. Scientist: Human bio-augmentation has become commonplace throughout the developed world. Scenes of black clouds and a massive city in ruins. News Reporter: The sheer scale of this disaster has overwhelmed the authorities. Scene shows a town buried in snow. News Reporter: Superstorms continue to hammer the region, hampering relief efforts. President: These are uncertain times. Our future depends upon the choices we make. News Reporter: As populations continue to expand, Mega Cities emerge worldwide. Scenes of a ruined building and a destroyed bridge. News Reporter: The extreme conditions have led to a vast exodus of displaced residents. WA bases were on high alert this morning. Scene shows a D.E.A.D system operational. Scientist: Directed Energy Air Defense neutralized the attack almost immediately. Scene shows G.I. robots and rioting. News Reporter: Protesters and local forces clashed again today - resulting in yet more bloodshed. President: Make no mistake - this is a new cold war. We may not always see our enemies, but they are out there. Hendricks: My name is Jacob Hendricks. I'm your new CO. The Call of Duty: Black Ops III logo is shown. Hendricks: This is Egyptian Minister Said - taken hostage by NRC forces two days ago. After the uprisings in Cairo, they may want to make an example of him. Punish him. We're not going to let that happen. Just so we're clear - If this goes wrong? You never existed. Gameplay Encryption Enabled. Protocol: Oscar Winslow Accord Black Ops team approved for mission. Mission: Retrieve Egyptian prime minister held in Ethiopia. Team: Classified. Date: 21:00Hrs Oct 27th, 2065 Hendricks: The NRC are gonna be here soon. We got about one minute to create the mother of all distractions. Scene starts out black, then fades into a burning truck shown on a TV monitor as the Player takes control. He/She, Hendricks and Alpha Team are disguised as NRC soldiers in a airport control tower in Ethiopia. Hendricks has a mouthpiece and is pacing around in front of the Player. Emergency Responder: Tower, I need all air traffic diverted from runway one-nine. Hendricks: Copy that. Diverting traffic to runway one-one. Cargo four-zero-one-niner we have a fuel fire on runway one-nine. Divert course for landing to runway one-one. Please confirm. There is a sudden banging on the tower entrance. NRC Guard: Hey! Why is this door locked? NRC Pilot: Confirmed. On final for runway one-one. The Player briefly looks at the two NRC guards knocked unconscious. He/She looks back at the monitor. Hendricks: ''(Covers mouthpiece, to Player) Alright, you're up. '''Player:' OK. Hacking module in place. Recalibrating D.E.A.D. system targeting. NRC Guard: ''(bangs on door)'' Rashid! Amir! What's going on in there? Open the door! The Player opens up a hacking module on his/her monitor. Hendricks: We got company. The Player cocks an MR6. His/Her monitor shows the D.E.A.D. system coming online. Computer System: D.E.A.D - Manual Override. Please select target. Hendricks give the Player the thumbs up. The Player presses down on his/her screen, reading "Target Locked" on the NRC cargo plane. The larger screen Hendricks is looking at shows the plane coming into land. Computer System: Input confirmed. Targeting parameters accepted. NRC Pilot: Tower, we're showing us as target locked. This is an NRC friendly coming in. Hendricks: All is good down here... Possible malfunction at your end? (Covers mouthpiece, to Player) Fire! Now! Player: Firing. The Player presses "Fire." An alarm sounds. Computer System: D.E.A.D system engaging target. Firing. The large monitor shows the D.E.A.D system firing at the plane and destroying it. NRC Pilot: Abort landing! Pull up! NRC Guard: Open this door! Hendricks: Oh, shit! GET DOWN! Parts of the plane crash into the building, leaving a hole in the wall, and all the screens showing "IMPACT". Hendricks: Let's get this done! The Player (if starting campaign first time) takes out a Kuda submachine-gun w/ Red Dot Sight and as Hendricks opens the door, they eliminate the shellshocked NRC guards outside and move forward. Hendricks: Taylor. Diversion is in play. Bird is down. The team heads downstairs. A VTOL can be seen flying past. The Player must crouch under some wreckage to go on. Taylor: Confirmed. Sentries are leaving their post to respond to the crash. Proceed to the package. Make the grab before it breaks... or gets broken. Hendricks: We're on it. See you at the RP. Taylor: Roger that. The team heads downstairs to the exit. Hendricks: ''' While they're busy dealing with the crash, these uniforms should allow us to slip by unnoticed. '''Player: So long as we don't have to talk to anyone. Hendricks: So keep your mouth shut. Security station's across the way in the tunnels. Once there, we'll be able to pinpoint the Minister's exact location. Heads and weapons down. Keep it cool 'til we make the grab. Player: I'll follow your lead. NRC Guard: Hurry! Come quickly! We need to get these people out of here! The pair head out the exit. Hendricks is nearly run over by a truck. Fires and chaos reigns. Two soldier can be seen screaming as they burn. Hendricks: Just keep your head down. The Player and Hendricks sprint across to an enemy checkpoint. Unseen, Hendricks takes out a knife and stealthily silences the hostile there. The two proceed along an access tunnel and over a walk way to the security station. Hendricks: Taylor, we're at the security station. Moving to secure. Taylor: I hear ya, Hendricks. Hendricks: Let's do this. They stack up. Player: Ready when you are. Hendricks opens the door and kills two NRC guards instantly with his RK5. Hendricks: I will kill alarms on this floor. Get plugged in, and locate the Minister. Player taps keyboard of security cameras and begins to scanning Minister Said. Hendricks: Taylor. Scanning for package. Waiting for hit on facial recognition. Player sees a hostage, sitting against wall crying. Player: Other hostages... I thought it was only the Minister. Hendricks: So did I. Player changes feed and sees an NRC soldier hitting a hostage with a pipe brutally. Hendricks: Poor sons of bitches... the NRC are known for their brutality. Player switches the feed. NRC soldiers pours gasoline inside another hostage's throat and punching his stomach. Hendricks: Taylor... Did you know there were other prisoners? Taylor: The Minister is the only priority. Hendricks: Understood. Check the next feed. Player: Are we just going to leave 'em to be tortured? Hendricks: We have our orders. Player switches feeds again. Hendricks: No match. Player switches to another feed. NRC soldiers pours gasoline on the Minister's face. Hendricks: That's him, the Minister. NRC soldiers takes him out of the room. Hendricks: He's being moved. We have to find out where they're taking him. Player switches feeds until sees that NRC soldiers get Minister Said sit on a chair of interrogation room. Hendricks: '''Bingo! Match confirmed. Moving to secure. '''Taylor: '''ETA? '''Hendricks: Two minutes. Taylor: Two minutes... I'll be timing you. Hendricks: Son of a bitch was never funny. Player: '''You sound like the voice of experience. '''Hendricks: Trust me... I am. Hendricks opens the exit door of security station. Player and Hendricks engages heavy firefight against NRC guards through tunnels. Hendricks: 'Gunner up top! ''After first wave of NRC soldiers are killed, Player and Hendricks proceeds through cell block. 'Hendricks: '''Cell block ahead. On me. ''Hendricks stacks up on the main door. '''Hendricks: I'll take point. You breach the observation. If Player stalls... Hendricks: C'mon. That exfil won't wait. I'm waiting on you. Player breaches the door of observation silently and sneaks in. Minister Said: '''You invaded our home... We only did what we had to do. I cannot... will not... betray my people! '''Player: Interrogator has his back on the door. Two sentries inside... Their guards are down. NRC Interrogator: You are coward! You only think of yourself. You and your people are the ones who are going to suffer. Hendricks: On my mark. Three... Two... Go! Hendricks and Player waltz in and kills the guards inside and rescues Minister Said. Hendricks: We're here to extract you. Do as I say and you'll make through this. Minister Said: What about Lieutenant Khalil, and the others? Hendricks: Sorry. No time. Minister Said: Khalil was a hero of the Cairo uprising. You know that makes him a valuable asset for their propaganda! They will make an example of him. Hendricks: Fuck! Alright, let's go! Minister Said: Here. This one. Hendricks: Get the door, I'll cover. I'll cut the poor bastard down. Khalil: Minister. Minister Said: Khalil. Khalil: Hendricks. Hendricks: Can you fight Khalil? Khalil: Always. Hendricks: We'll grab a weapon from that locker room up ahead and reprogram it to match your biometrics. Sounds like they're finally on to us. Let's move! Taylor. Package, plus one, secure and inbound. Taylor: Plus one? Your orders were to extract the minister. Hendricks: His name is Lieutenant Khalil... Sound familiar? Taylor: Get moving. We'll see you topside. Hendricks: Depot ahead will be heavily guarded. Get ready to go loud. That's our exit - cargo elevator up ahead. Get in the elevator. It'll take us up to the hangar. Clear out the NRC so we can get topside. Come on. Get to the elevator. NRC Soldier: Drop your weapons! Lower them, now! Khalil: We're dead if we do. Hendricks: Trust me... We're dead if we don't. NRC Soldier: Drop them. Move forward. Taylor: You're late. Hendricks: Your imaginary watch is fast. Taylor: Nice to see you, Jacob. Hendricks: You too, John. You look... Look different. Still seeing Rachel? Taylor: That didn't work out. Hendricks: That's a pity. Taylor: Hm... New blood? Gonna take care of him (them) as good as you did me? Hendricks: That's not funny, man. We still set on our exfil? Maretti: Charges are set. Taylor: All right, good to go. Exfil in ten! Diaz! You're on babysitting duty. Let's roll! Diaz: Stay close. Move into the next hangar. On my position. Let's take the high road. NRC Guard: Fall back! Fall back! We need to regroup! Taylor: Get to exfil, I got these guys! Go! Hendricks: Our weapons are no good against that APC! We gotta bring down that VTOL! Aim for the missiles! We ain't doing shit to that APC. Focus your fire on the VTOL! APC is down! Hall: Diaz, I'm in position. Diaz: Copy that. Hendricks, rendezvous with Hall on the other side of the hangar! Hall: Try and keep up, alright? That technical's mine! Gimme some cover fire! Get to the bridge! I'll keep 'em busy! Maretti's got you from here! Maretti: Exfil is across the bridge up ahead. Hendricks: They'll still be right on our ass. Maretti: We've set charges all across the base to cover our exfil... We detonate as soon as we're across the bridge. No one follows us. Hendricks: Those AFVs are blocking our route to exfil. Reinforcements! Coming over the bridge! What's the plan? Maretti: Ahh, fuck it! Plan B. Blow the bridge. We're moving to secondary exfil. Taylor. Primary exfil is compromised, moving on to secondary. Taylor: Copy that. Rendezvous at Hotel Tango. We'll use the APCs. Maretti: Roger that. Accessing building's electrical systems. Hall: Heads up. We have multiple hostiles inside the comms room. Maretti: Killing lights. Hendricks: What? You expect us to fight in the dark? Maretti: Something like that. Sending tactical feed to your HUD. Remember... They ain't got the night vision. Take it slow. Pick 'em off. Use your advantage. Disabling tactical feed. Khalil: Now what? VTOL's got us pinned down! Taylor: Easy, hold your fire. He's mine. Hendricks: Taylor. Alpha-Two team has rejoined for exfil. Comes easy now... Doesn't it, Taylor? Taylor: Extract is the satellite tower. We'll commandeer a vehicle and get you to extraction. Hendricks: You didn't answer me, John. Maretti: Keep up! Secondary route's just ahead! You guys hear that...? Diaz: You hearing things, Maretti? That itchy finger of yours is infectin' your ears. Maretti: Hey... Fuck you! Hendricks: Shut up. I hear it, too... Listen! Holy shit! Maretti: Contact! Contact! Diaz: NRC assault robots moving in.. a shit load of them! Taylor: We need that door open now! Give us some cover fire! Get inside. Go! Go! Go! Maretti: Get to the extract! We'll deal with robots! Hendricks: Taylor! We're in the clear. We can take it from here. Those other hostages we saw... You could get them out! Taylor: They're not a mission priority. Hendricks: They may not be a mission priority, but they're still people dammit! ...Or have you changed so much that you've forgotten what that feels like? Taylor: Alright, change of plan. Hendericks. Your team will escort the Minister to the extract. We'll go back and get the hostages. Hendricks: More robots. Taylor: Ah, don't worry about them. We're built to handle 'em. Go on, get out of here. Go! Hendricks: I got the wheel. Get on the turret. Get ready! We gotta shit load of grunts moving on our position! Keep fire on that VTOL! We gotta take a detour! Hang on! APC from the right! Redirect fire! Nice fucking shooting! Inbound, VTOL! Redirect fire! Fuck! Damn piece of shit stalled out! Hang on! Khalil: Hendricks! Start the damn thing! Hendricks: What the hell do you think I'm doing? C'mon! Start, you fucker! Hold them back! This piece of shit ain't dying on us, yet! We're good! Let's fucking go! Take out that AFV! VTOL, dead ahead! Get him outta our way! Drone Ops: Drone in range - thirty seconds. Sending drop coordinates your way. Taylor: Hendricks, additional primaries secure. Get that Minister outta here! Moving to secondary rendezvous with plus-four packages. Hendricks: Copy that! Going off-road! Exfil in sight! Fuck! We're coming in too fast! There's our ride. Drone Ops: Exfil pod - first pass en route. Hang tight down there. Pod detached. Exfil airspace nonviable. Drone will sweep around for second pass. Hendricks: NRC reinforcements, coming from the left! Khalil: Minister? Are you alright? Can you move? Minister Said: I'm fine... I'm fine. Please, just... Get me out of here! Hendricks: We gotta move! Let's get outta here, now! Hold 'em back! We're getting the Minister into position! Drone Ops: Drone concentrating fire on multiple targets. Let's wrap this up, boys. Hendricks: Keep 'em back! We're almost outta here! Minister almost secure! Keep those NRC bastards busy! Drone Ops: Drone is in position; ready for pick up. Hendricks: Secure! Get your ass over here, now! Get your ass over here, now! Move! Move! Move! Drone Ops: Drone ready to move. Evac window is closing. Hendricks: No! Wait! Drone Ops: Negative. Airspace is compromised. Hendricks: No! No! No! Fuck! Get to the APC! Get outta there! Taylor, my team's still at exfill! More NRC grunts moving in! NRC robot grabs and throws the Player into the ground and the screen goes black. Taylor: Inbound - two minutes. Hang tight, you're not dying today. The screen reappears and the Player resists and fights with the NRC robot. The NRC robot responds by grabbing and ripping out the Player's left arm causing the Player to scream out in pain and continues to fight with the NRC robot which causes the NRC robot to respond by smashing and crushing the Player's right leg, causing the Player to scream out in pain again, The Player tries to stop the NRC robot from beating them to death with the Player's right arm which causes the NRC robot to respond by grabbing and ripping out the Player's right arm, leaving the Player defenseless and being beaten to death with a left leg completely broken and bleeding out with the screen going black again. The screen reappears again with Taylor and his team arriving too late and destroys the remaining of the NRC robots. Taylor: Hey! (Subtitles were not included on the repeat sentence of Hey!) You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there. Hold on...